Tyler Perry: Madea visits Llanview
by lilnate13
Summary: Madea and Aunt Bam come tro Llanview to visits the Evans. Madea talk to Matthew.
1. Chapter 1

Tyler Perry: Madea visits Llanview

One day Mrs. Evans trying to get her house cleans up before her sister, Mabel "Madea" Simmons and her other sister Bam come over.

Destiny walk in and said, "Mom, why, you cleaning up?"

Mrs. Evans said, "Your great Aunt Madea and your Aunt Bam is coming over."

Destiny said," Oh, when they coming?"

Door knocks. Mrs. Evans said, "Now, be nice and respectful to them ok."

Destiny said, "Mom, I always respectful."

Mrs. Evans said, "Ok, let me get that." she opens the door.

Madea and Bam walk in and said, "Hey, Phylicia."

Phylicia smiled, and hugged Madea and Bam, and said, "Hey Bam, Madea."

Madea said, "girl what you been doing, you show gain a lot of weight last time I seen you."

Bam said, "Girl, I remember you were skinny like a tooth pick, what happened?"

Phylicia said, "I just been threw a lot of stuff."

Madea said, "I can tell, wait, a minute is that my great niece, Destiny?" Bam said, "Show is, Hey Destiny, come get your auntie hugs."

Destiny hugged Madea and Bam, and said, "Hey Madea, Hey Aunt Bam." Bam said, "What you are doing? Wait a minute, you showing, Destiny are you pregnant baby?"

Destiny nodded, and said, "Yes, I'm pregnant." Madea said, "Girl how the hell you got, who the baby daddy?" Phylicia said, "Madea."

Madea said, "Phylicia, you shut the hell up, I'm talking to Destiny, now, Destiny who the baby daddy?"

Destiny said, "Matthew Buchanan."

Madea said, "Buchanan, Oh he must be rich with a last name like that." Destiny said, "Yes mam, He's Father name is Bo Buchanan."

Madea said, "Wait, His Uncle name is Clint Buchanan."

Destiny said, "Yes mam, how you know him?"

Madea said, " I use to date that sorry ass mother fucker, We was pose to get Marry till he got with my ex-best friend, Victoria Lord, That bitch, are they still here in Llanview?" Destiny said, "Yes mam."

Madea said, "I'm going have to see him before I leave Llanview." The door knock and Phylicia open the door and it was Matthew. Phylicia said, "Matthew, what a wonderful surprise, please, come in."

Destiny said, "Matthew, what are you doing here?"

Bam said, "Girl, what do mean why he here? He came to see you, that's a nice handsome young man, I hope you plan on marry this boy in the future, cause this boy is rich as hell."

Destiny said, "No, Aunt Bam this boy is a deadbeat dad, he don't won't nothing to do with the baby."

Matthew said, "Destiny, let me explain." Destiny said, "Explain what Matthew, you told me loud and clear you don't want nothing to deal with me or the baby and you rather go to college and meet other girls."

Matthew said, "It's not like that."

Destiny said," I got to go." she slams the door behind her.

Madea said, "You better go after her all that money you got boy, Shit, I'm surprise she didn't put you on child support. Bam said, "I'm surprise too, would thought Phylicia got sense to tell that girl." Phylicia said, "Excuse me?" Bam said, "Excuse you nothing, you don't have sense with your dumb ass."

Matthew said, "I know, I just don't know how to make it up to her." Madea said, " listen, Joseph."

Matthew said, " It's Matthew."

Madea said, " buy don't correct me I'll bust your got damn head, you understand?"

Matthew said, " Yes mam."

Madea said, " good if you don't I'll beat your sorry ass, even you need it for not taking care of Destiny, but, I know your scared to be a teen father, but, that's life, you have to deal with it. Destiny been hell for months while you was in a coma, not only your parents never thought you will never wake up, Destiny think the same way, Matthew you look like a very nice handsome young man, you don't look like a kind of guy who would leave their girlfriend like that while she caring a child. You look like a guy who will be there for her no matter what happened. You need to make it right. "

Matthew said," thank you, I should go find her."

Madea said, " and Matthew."

Matthew said, " yes, Madea?" Madea said, " Welcome to the family, when you get back Bam got some liquor if you want some."

Matthew laughed, and said, " Thank you, Madea." he left. Madea said, " That's a handsome young man." Bam said, " I hope she keep him, With that Buchanan Fortune." Phylicia said, " She better keep him, I'll tear her ass up." They laugh.


	2. Madea VS Vicki

Tyler Perry: Madea Visits Llanview

All hell brake loose between Madea and Vicki

Madea and Bam went to Llanfair to visit Clint.

Bam said, "Neighbor, is this the right place?"

Madea said, "Yeah, I just hope that fool be there, if he is, I'm give him the beat down, Bam hit the door bell."

Bam ring the doorbell.

Madea said, "I hope Vicki here if she do, I'll beat the shit out her and throw her in the glass Window, I an't playing."

Nigel open the door, and said, "Oh no, it's you again."

Madea smiled and said, "Hey, Nigel, it's been a long time."

Nigel said, "I was fine, till you show up."

Madea said, "And I will be fine, till you shut the hell up your fruity ass."

Bam said, "Neighbor, that's wrong, Listen, is Clint Buchanan here?"

Nigel said, "Yes."

Bam said, "Can we see him?"

Nigel said, "No."

He tries to close the door on them.

Madea hold the door and said, "Listen, I think it's a bad mistake to slam a motha fucker door in our face, does it again, I'll give you the worse betting yet, Understand?"

Nigel said, "Yes, Ms. Simmons."

Madea said, "Better Understand, fruity pebbles."

They walk in, Madea said, "Oh, it's still look the same, I would have thought they would re model it."

Bam said, "Neighbor, I can see my reflection."

Madea said, "Bam, you are so damn drunk, quit messing with that stuff."

Bam start laughing.

Then, Vicki walk in the room and said, "Well, Well, Well, is it the ghetto gold digger."

Madea said, "I knew I smell a ho somewhere and yep, she right there."

Vicki said, "Oh, Mabel you always say some crazy things."

Madea said, "And you always fucking every men In Llanview just like you stole my damn name and don't forget about you messing with his father, Asa even I didn't do that, but, I always knew you was a ho."

Vicki said, "You take that back, Negro."

Madea got so mad and said, "Negro, oh, hell naw, Bam, hold my got damn purse, I'm about to slap that bitch."

Vicki said, "Bring it."

Bam said, "I'm neighbor, Vicki, I don't think it's a good idea….."

Then, Madea sphere Vicki and had her in the ground and punching the hell out of Vicki and Vicki jump on Madea back and start choking her, and Madea slam her on the table and broke it."

To be continued…


End file.
